moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Korgaroth
Description The first thing you will notice about the orc before you, is his vibrant green skin. Despite it's bright, green hue, it appears healthy, yet still weathered over his face and hands. His hair worn down to a medium length, is jet black. He has facial hair along his jaw line and chin, going down into two long braids. His eyes show a bright orange hue, reflecting the taint he was born with. Though this Orc will seem calm his face will harbor a look of ferality, showing a weathered look of one who knows the wilds as well as himself. Hanging from his belt you will notice several items. Korgaroths personal wooden air totem, inlaid with metal lining and bars wrapping around the totem. The other important thing you will see, is a small green and orange cloth banner hanging halfway down one of his thighs, folded over both sides of his belt. Upon the banner you may recognize it, as the Bleeding Hollow banner. lastly, you will see his satchel, a medium size bag containing who knows what? 'History' This orcs history is much akin to the fateful stories of many other Azerothian born orcs.. His parents, born on Draenor, were of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, and they were both proud warriors of Kilrogg Deadeye's forces. They both participated in the first assault on Stormwind during the First War, though the assault failed "Due to Cho'gall's forces mucking up", yet they were among those who managed to escape to safety, and then were stationed in Khaz Modan during the Second War. As the Alliance forces began defeating large portions of the first hordes various deployments, the Bleeding Hollow made way back to Draenor, through the Dark Portal. Near the end of the Second war, the Bleeding Hollow, along with both the Warsong and Shattered Hand clans were those that sought to escape Draenor's implosion. Warsong made it to safety, while almost all of the Bleeding Hollow were caught and imprisoned into interment camps, and the Shattered hand mostly remained in Hellfire. Both of Korgaroth's parents were caught, though Korgaroth was told his father died trying to allow some clan mates to escape. Though he died in vain, it was said he died with honor.. Korgaroth's mother, pregnant with him made way, though devastated, to her destined Arathi Internment Camp. There, a few months later, Korgaroth was born. The years go by, and Korgaroth grows up enslaved. When he was still but a child, his mother is killed trying to steal some food for a sick friend, suffering from the Lethargy. One day, several more years later, a Warsong deployment comes in and liberates the camp, slaughtering all of the human slavers. Offers of a "New Horde" are spoken of, and like the rest of the orcs, Korgaroth joins the swelling ranks. He joins the liberating of other camps, killing many men in the process, his fury emblazend as a fiery arrow into the hearts of all who crossed the Horde. Eventually Thrall had all forces sail west, to our new home, Kalimdor. There, the events are already well known, and need not be repeated. Once the Third War was done with, Korgaroth went his own way, to find himself. In the following years, he engaged in many nameless struggles amongst the corrupted denizens of Blackrock Mountain. It was there, somewhere in the underground city, that Korgaroth found his favored wolf companion, that at the time he was just a pup. Korgaroth also partook in the events of Ahn'Quiraj serving under Supreme Commander Varok Saurfang, of the Blackrock Clan. Korgaroth witnessed many horrors during those times, yet managed to find one very unexpected bright side to the events. He managed to wrest down a Quiraji lord, and tame it to be one of his bestial pets, though this one more sentient. Korgaroth was in Kalimdor when it happened, though just two months later he ventured through the newly opened Dark Portal. There early on he was deeply disturbed by many of the things he saw, namely Fel Orcs remnants of the Bleeding Hollow. He later progressed into Nagrand and into Garadar, and met Both Garrosh Hellscream, and many non corrupted refugees of the Bleeding Hollow. Korgaroth took heart knowing his people's individuality remained. For the remainder of the Burning Crusade event, Korgaroth traveled to many place, but mostly remained in Nagrand. Next came the call to Northrend.. and Korgaroth answered, along with many other adventurers of Azeroth and the Horde. He partook in many battles, both with the Alliance, and the Scourge. His travels took him from Borean Tundra, to Dragonblight, to Grizzly Hills, to Zul'drak, to Sotrm Peaks, and finally to Icecrown and the Argent Tournament. Korgaroth spent much time destroying any Scourge forces he engaged, and returned to Kalimdor. It was then, that he bagan to seek more purpose in things, and see more than simply serving the Horde. Korgaroth realized that much of the Bleeding Hollow was gone, and wanted to always honor his true clan, and ancestry, though he wanted to serve elsewere. He began his hunt for a clan suitable to his personal beliefs he had recently donned. As a child, Korgaroth remembered, many orcs worshipped the elements, through shamanism. While Korgaroth did not want to be a shaman, he did think more about his engagements with the elements. He recalled his travels in Northrend, facing the freezing winds, and the damage they could do. Korgaroth then realized he had a respect for the freezing winds, and accepted that one of the elements he wanted to revere would be the element of air. He then thought of how his surname came about being.. He was called Korgaroth Fireheart from early on in his days of liberating the other encampments. He realized that every single time he saw fire, whether it be a small brazier along the road, or the fires of the Red Dragonflight at the Wrathgate, he felt something different within himself when around them. He then decided he would revere both the Fire and the Air elements. At that moment he realized he didnt want to join just any warband, he needed to find a clan that still practiced shamanism. He had discovered a few different clans, but one stood out that sounded more inline with what he wanted. He sought out membership with the Stormrock Clan. through word of mouth he found entry through a Darkspear Troll, by name of Takado. Takado, a ranking officer in the guild had tasked Korgaroth with gathering much clefthoof meat, for the clans next get together. Korgaroth did so, and met many of the clan members later that week and was fully inducted into the clan, at a clan meeting in Winterspring.. Then something strange happened, he heard a calling through the winds he had begun to revere, to return to the frozen wastes of Northrend.. And so he did, he said goodbye to his clan, with promise of return, and departed by zeppelin from Orgrimmar. He then spent some amount of months, unbeknownst to him of the exact amount, in Zul'Drak, combating both the Scourge remnants, and hostile Darkkari Frost Trolls. Then one day, something stange happened. The ground began to quake, mountains crumbled, the tides exploded over shores, and beat down cliffs. The event known as the sundering had happened. And Korgaroth heeded its call back to Orgrimmar to investigate, and reunite with the Stormrock. He then spent the following weeks finishing up his exploits in Zul'drak, and headed south to Howling Fjord, and took the Zeppelin to Tirisfal Glades. He asked about the rumored Cataclysm, and was shocked by news of Deathwings return. He took yet another zeppelin, back to the capitol of Orgrimmar and sought out his Clanmates.. though he found no one. No one at all for the first few days, until he stumbled upon an orc he had only heard rumors of, from months before from his clan mates. He had found the chieftan of old, Iriako Stormrock. Iriako and Korgaroth spoke of much during their first meeting, and spoke even more over the course of a few days, talking of their exploits. It had seemed both Korgaroth and Iriako were on travels, without word of anyone. They later discovered after extensive searching that many, almost all of the members had either left the clan, or had gone missing. At this time , there were only three major members, and fifteen total members of the clan, including Korgaroth and Irako. Korgaroth was then inducted with the task of finding more members, along with Iriako, to make the numbers swell again. Yet something happened soon after the following week. Korgaroth heard, yet another calling, though this time it was of fire. Pure rage, and the domain of the Firelands calling out. This feeling, as he would later find out, was Deathwing's summoning of Ragnaros the Firelord. Korgaroth gave note of temporary leave, and departed for Hyjal, to fight the forces of Ragnaros. And he did so, for a month, until some group of travelers managed to defeat Ragnaros in his own realm. Korgaroth was also spending much time in the realm of fire with a large group of travelers. He spent most of his time taking down Flame Walkers, who also spent much time trying to hunt down Korgaroth and his companions, though unsuccessful because he was always stalking them and taking them down. Korgaroth often collected scales of the Flame Walkers, for later use. He would soon use their flesh to make his own armor, as he was doing what he the elements were instructing him to do. Korgaroth collecting what gears and trophies he could, and returned to Orgrimmar, to Stormrock. He did so, and found that Iriako, and many of the other members of his clan has disappeared, gone missing or become dead, he knows not, Upon his return from the Firelands, is where you find him now, searching for his missing friends, and a new place to call home. Walking up to this orc, you will not know anything about him. However, you may recognize Korgaroth if you: - Were living in his particular Internment Camp, in the Hillsbrad Foothills, after the Second War. - Travelled with Thralls Horde to Kalimdor, and subsequently served in the forces in Durotar during the Third War. - Were living in Orgimmar until the War of the Shifting Sands had begun, and marched to Silithus under commander Varok Saurfang. - Served under the horde forces stationed in the Borean Tundra, and later the Storm Peaks region. - Came across Korgaroth and he was a wanderer between this time, and the Cataclysm. (Since the Cataclysm, and Deathwing's defeat, Korgaroth has not been recognizably seen in a public setting.)